shadowwarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Realm
Shadow Realm is the home realm of all demons in Shadow Warrior (2013) and Shadow Warrior 2. Overview Shadow Realm looks a lot like Feudal Era Japan, from it's buildings to environments and culture. Multiple Japanese architecture inspired temples are standing in the Shadow Realm. Hoji mentions to Lo Wang, that Shadow Realm is no different from Earth, except for demons living there. The realm is ruled by the Ancients, the immortal and most powerful demons of the Shadow Realm. In the Shadow Realm the rain is fueled by the weeping of Ameonna, the sister of Hoji and the other Ancients. Because of this, the realm is solely dependent on Ameonna's weeping. If the weeping stops, the realm starts to quickly witter and die. It's hinted, that this would cause all the demons, except for the Ancients, to die. History Early History The Ancients fought chaos, a malevolent force that wanted to consume Shadow Realm. Xing with the army of demons managed to keep them at bay for some time, until Enra decides to seal chaos away. For this purpose, Hoji creates a pair of gates called Outer Gates that would sealed off the force and save the realm. In order to seal the gates, they had to use Ancient's soul. For this purpose, Hoji created Nobitsura Kage, the only weapon in existence that could hurt the Ancients. Using Ameonna, Mezu, Hoji and Enra seal the gates, but let a stream of energy run through their sister in the form of tears. Before Shadow Warrior Hoji, using Xing, poisons Ameonna making her to forever sleep and in turn stopping the flow of water to Shadow Realm. Because of this, the realm starts to witter and die. Shadow Warrior (2013) After Lo Wang kills Whisperers holding the parts to Nobitsura Kage, he's transported to Shadow Realm where he needs to face Gozu and later Mezu. When Enra teleports Hoji back to the Shadow Realm, Lo Wang uses the last Whisperer on earth to travel to the Shadow Realm and learns that Hoji, who originally created the Whisperers, regrets his role in plunging the Shadow Realm into misery and seeks to undo his wrong by creating another Whisperer, taking away his memory of Lo Wang. Lo Wang convinces him that Enra needs to be stopped, and so the two join forces once more, with Hoji seeking to redeem himself by killing Enra and using his blood to revive Ameonna. With the full Nobitsura Kage in his hands, Lo Wang returns to the Shadow Realm with Hoji to confront Enra. Lo Wang is captured by Enra and stripped of the sword. Enra tries to sacrifice Hoji to revive Ameonna by means of using the original Whisperer that Hoji made, which like the others before, can handle the Nobitsura Kage without harm, but Hoji disarms the Whisperer and hands the sword back to Lo Wang, forcing Enra to retreat. But by touching the Nobitsura Kage, Hoji dooms himself. Lo Wang corners Enra after a tense battle with Xing's headless body, Enra allows Lo Wang to slay him, since he is the only sacrificial candidate left. Ameonna awakens, and upon seeing the dead body of Hoji, she weeps, bringing rain back to the Shadow Realm. Shadow Warrior 2 After the events of Shadow Warrior (2013), demons made an alliance with humans and started to live side by side. By the end of the game, Kamiko decides to seal the Outer Gates open using her living soul and rectify the two worlds. She then flies to the gates, shattering them. Trivia * Shadow Realm seems to be inspired by the "Dark Side" from Shadow Warrior Classic. Gallery Shadow Warrior (2013) Demonrealm.jpg|Shadow Realm at the end of Shadow Warrior (2013) 20170418101326 1.jpg|Concept art 20170418101305 1.jpg|Ditto 20170418101312 1.jpg|Ditto 20170418101319 1.jpg|Ditto Shadow Warrior 2 1328601 larged.jpg|Shadow Realm merging with Earth concept art 87978d.jpg|Ditto Category:Shadow Warrior (2013) Locations